


Slow Hands

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bikers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Sebastian is stressed after a two weeks away. Jace and Clary look after him.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request from nadiacriscioni for an M-rated Sebclace, so here we go. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from Slow Hands by Niall Horan.

Jace Herondale cleared his throat as his eyes tracked Sebastian Verlac from across the room, where he was pushing a few of their drunk brothers out of the way and then shoving open the side door and walking outside. Jace finished off the rest of his beer and then looked over toward the pool table. There were a bunch of people in the way, not giving him a very clear view of the corner of the room, but when Jordan Kyle shoved Will Herondale playfully away, he saw the girl he was looking for.

Clarissa Morgensten was definitely on her way to drunk, leaning heavily against Maia Roberts side with an arm slung around Simon Lewis, one of the prospects of the  _Devils Wraiths_. If it was one of the other guys, there would be a flare of jealousy in his stomach with how familiar they looked together, but Simon was only sixteen, and he was a gangly, awkward teenager that Clary had a soft spot for and there were definitely no feelings between them _like that_ , so Jace—and Sebastian—let it go. She looked beautiful, even if her make up was a little smudged and the curls of her hair were falling out of the high ponytail that her hair was captured in.

She obviously sensed his eyes on her, because her head lifted, gaze flickering around as she tried to spot who was looking at her. When she met his eyes, her expression softened, head tipping to the side slightly and smiling at him.

But then she read the expression on  _his_  face, and she obviously knew that there was something wrong.

Clary knew him well.

She knew  _both_  of them well.

Except she was under the impression that Sebastian was talking things over with his father, the president of their MC, and some of the other brothers, and that was why he had been so absent this evening, but that was wrong.

There was nothing that needed to be sorted, at least tonight, but Sebastian had stayed next to his father and Robert Lightwood, the treasurer of their MC, because he wanted to be around people who weren't going to try and talk to him about what was going on in his head, and his boyfriend and girlfriend would most definitely try to do that.

Looked as though he had given up pretending things were fine, though, because he had just stormed out of the clubhouse, likely to have a cigarette.

"What's going on?" Clary asked, and Jace looked down as she was suddenly in front of him. Her bright green eyes were a little glazed from the alcohol, and tinged red around corners, from the weed, but the worry was clear, and her words were steady. Jace breathed out heavily and then leaned in and pressed his mouth firmly against hers, his hands coming out to rest against her ass, giving it a squeeze. Neither of them cared about the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded room as the kiss deepened, Jace's tongue pressing into her mouth, chasing after hers, and Clary's fingers twisted into the material of the thin shirt that he was wearing underneath his leather vest. Jace's hand shifted, moving down further until it was under her ass, and he gave it another squeeze and she got the message he was trying to send and she hitched herself up, easily slinging her legs around his waist. She detached their mouths and leaned forward, her breath hot against her ear. "What's wrong with our boy?" She whispered.

Jace snorted and shook his head and she felt him rest his forehead against her shoulder.

"Thought you hadn't noticed," he muttered.

"I'm always going to notice when something is up with my boys," Clary replied softly, before giving his ear a gentle nip, tugging on the shell with her teeth. She pulled back, and even though her eyes were a little bloodshot, they were focused and intense as she looked down at Jace. She nuzzled into his neck before pulling back, bouncing a little in his grip, staring down at him. "Well?" She asked him expectantly. "What are we going to do about it?" Jace couldn't help the quirk of his lips, even if the corners of his mouth were tight and he leaned forward to give her another hard kiss.

"You head up to our room? I'll go and get Seb," Jace told her and Clary nodded. He put her down carefully, and she headed straight out of the room, ignoring Kaelie Whitewillow, who was down on her knees and pulling open the buckle of Raj Ablack's jeans. Jace took in a deep breath, reaching over to pick up an almost empty tumbler of whiskey on the sticky bar top. There was a weak protest from Will as he noticed what his cousin was doing, but Jace didn't bother replying before he was making his way across the crowded room, aiming for the door that Sebastian had gone through. There were a couple of people outside, but Jace walked straight past them, working his way around the back of the clubhouse, where Sebastian preferred to go. He caught a glimpse of his boyfriend leaning against the wall with one leg crooked and a dim red glow from his cigarette butt.

"Hey," Sebastian grunted out.

"Hi," Jace returned, standing in front of Sebastian and regards him with quiet eyes. Both of them were quiet as Sebastian smoked his way through the rest of the cigarette and then dropped it on the ground and stubbed it out with his boot. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Sebastian returned. For most people, it would be hard to know what he was thinking because from the way he was leaning against the building, the shadows were covering his face, masking his expression. But Jace had known Sebastian for a long time, and he knew what was going on.

"That kid  _chose_  to get into the middle of everything," Jace continued.

"I know," Sebastian repeated, his voice monotone, his eyes cast downward, as though he was still looking at the burnt out cigarette, but Jace knew that he just didn't want to meet his eyes.

"It would be the same as if something happened to Simon," Jace stated, and even though the idea of something happening to the teenager made his stomach clench uncomfortably, he carried on. "It's his  _choice_  to be in our world. Just like it was that kids choice to be in this world. In  _our_  world." Sebastian didn't reply, because he knew that Jace was right, but that didn't meant that he didn't feel bad about it. "Sebastian," Jace murmured, stepping closer, so that the toes of their boots were pressed together and they were sharing the same air.

"I know, okay?" Sebastian finally snapped, his head jerking back so quickly that he smacked the back of it on the wooden wall of the clubhouse. "I know that it wasn't my fault, I know that it was  _their_  fault for bringing a kid into it, I know that we were just doing what we had to do because that kid was going to shoot us—shoot  _you_. I  _know_  it's not my fault." Jace clenched his teeth together, because even though Sebastian was saying all the right words, he knew that it didn't make things better.

They had been away for nearly two weeks.

They had been dealing with a rival MC, the  _Reapers_ , for nearly a year now, who kept sending in people to infiltrate their territory and who were messing up their gun and drug deals, and things had finally come to a head a month ago when one of the members had pulled a gun on Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander Lightwoods sister and Jace's cousin. She had walked in on him pulling down the skirt of a drunk dancer at one of their clubs, taking advantage of her, and she had stalked up to him and punched him in the face.

And he had pulled a gun on her.

He hadn't pulled the trigger, because the sound would be heard through the club and there were at least three members of  _Devils Wraiths_  in the building and they would be on him in seconds. So he had gotten away while holding the gun on Isabelle and the dancer and run for it.

The  _Devils Wraiths_  had found the man and tracked him down without much difficulty, since he had been stupid enough not to leave town yet, and Raphael Santiago was good at making people talk, especially people who went near his lover. Alec and Jace had also gone a few rounds, given it was their sister and cousin that he had threatened, and it hadn't been hard to find out that he was working for the  _Reapers_. He was a drug addict, and it turned out he was not a part of their MC, but still on their payroll.

They had kept in for the few weeks that followed, while they worked out their plan of attack, and then used him to get their in with the  _Reapers_. It had been a full frontal attack, going in on the Saturday afternoon when they were all hyped up after some job that they had pulled that morning, which they had gotten from their little informant. Almost all of the _Devils Wraiths_  were there, they had only left one of the prospects and four other members back home, and they surrounded the club house before slamming in through all the entrances and smashing through windows. It had been brutal and methodical and they had left a message.

The prospect there, a seventeen year old boy with curly hair and blue eyes, had jumped at Jace when Jace was trashing the walls with their mugshots and wanted posters, slashing at them with a knife and he had come out of nowhere with a gun.

Sebastian had shot him before he had been able to pull the trigger.

It was directly in the back, and while it wasn't a kill shot, but it would do a lot of damage.

All of them had to get out of there straight away, there was already the sound of sirens, and Alec had been listening in to the police scanners from his watch spot as their look out and was telling them that they were getting closer and closer. And it wasn't as though they were checking on the people that they had taken down—at least two had been killed and that was  _on purpose_ , that wasn't  _unusual_ —but Sebastian had paused beside the kid on the way out, and heard his breath gargling in his lungs. Jace had seen the expression on Sebastian's face, and the way his lips tightened and his eyes were blank, Jace knew that this was something that was going to weigh heavily on him. Sometimes things did, but it was just part of what they dealt with, and they had to get through it.

That's why they had each other.

And why there were lucky to have Clary.

"Come on," Jace hooked a finger in the belt loop of Sebastian's jeans and gave them a tug. Sebastian didn't budge and Jace did it again, this time harder, with more intent. Sebastian let his body sway forward and Jace leaned forward, capturing Sebastian's lips. The taller man let out a little sound from the back of his throat that Jace swallowed greedily, the hand that wasn't gripping Sebastian's jeans sliding under his shirt and scratching at Sebastian's stomach.

Sebastian was the son of the president of one of the most dangerous MC's in their country. He had grown up to be a leader, and it was well known that Hodge Starkweather's was going to step down from his position was the vice president soon so that Sebastian could step up. He could be mean and brutal and ruthless because that was what was needed of him, and it was only the members of the  _Devils Wraiths_  and their closest associates who knew that Sebastian could also be funny and easy going, and that he was ridiculously smart.

And it was only Clary and Jace who really got to see what was underneath it all.

Jace and Sebastian had been close since they were kids, given both of their fathers were in the same MC. Jace's father was killed in a drug deal gone wrong when he was thirteen and his mother was an addict who barely could remember her own name, muchless how to look after a teenager, and Sebastian's parents had taken him in. It wasn't until they were almost nineteen, both of them living together in a place that they got together. Jace was openly bisexual, he always had been, which had earned a few jeers from some of the other members of the club when Jace had first become a prospect, but he took it on the chin, not caring what others thought. There had been a few other members in the club who had dalliances with men, but they weren't open about it.

Then Alec came along, joining the MC with his father, when they were eighteen, and he was gay. He didn't hide it, although he didn't flaunt it either. At least not until Magnus Bane had come along, and then Alec had been pretty open about it. The men in the club had been a little intimidated by Magnus at first, who was completely unlike any of the other people who hung around. But his computer knowledge was invaluable and he had so many connections to the shadier parts of the town and the cities around them that he was pretty much an honorary member of the club.

Sebastian had been nervous at first.

He had realized his feelings for Jace early, although he hadn't acted on them. Jace had never made a move or pushed him past some boundaries that he hadn't been ready to relax yet, although there had always been a look in his eyes, that said that there was heavy, intense love that went deeper than just love between close friends and brothers in the club. Sebastian kissed Jace when he was twenty and he didn't regret anywhere that it had taken them since.

Clary had been friends with Magnus since she was a kid, and she had moved to their town when they were twenty-one, and she was nineteen. Jace had slept with her first, which Sebastian was fine with, sometimes they did that, but then Jace had talked about her a few times after, and not in the way that they usually talked about club slags that they banged. He really seemed to like her, and Sebastian felt weird about that, but then they all started hanging out, and five years later, they were still going. Living together, working together, loving together.

Sebastian's father had been surprised when things had started happening between Jace and Sebastian—at least, once they had actually made it public. He didn't seem to care though, and the other men in the club didn't treat him any different, which he was grateful for, because they were his family—they were  _closer_  than family—and most of them had known him his whole life. And then when Clary came along, there were a  _lot_  of crude comments that were made, but that was  _nothing_. That was normal. That was what they all  _did_. And they accepted her into family as though she had been there for as long as Jace and Sebastian.

"Come on," Jace whispered against Sebastian's lower lip, pressing his teeth against the soft, plump skin. "Let us look after you." Even in the dim light, Jace could see Sebastian's hesitant expression, but Jace shook his head. "No, don't be like that. Come on—I'm not going to say it again," the words were a little playful, but also a little  _not_. Sebastian felt his stomach twist a little at the comment and he felt himself give.

"Okay," he finally muttered. Jace nodded and he let his hands fall to his side, turning around and walking toward the steps that lead to the back door of the club house. He didn't turn around to check that Sebastian was still following, trusting that he was. He turned to the right, away from the party that was happening in the main room of the building, where the big lounge and bar were, and headed toward the end where their designated room was. The door was firmly shut, and when Jace opened it slowly, his lips spread upward in a smile.

Clary was clearly ready.

She was sitting on the old set of drawers in the corner of the room, undressed to her underwear, which were blue with a lace trim, and no bra, and she smiled at him when he stepped into the room. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder and he turned to see Sebastian right behind him, as he expected. Sebastian looked at Clary, and his lips pulled upwards, but the smile wasn't quite as big as hers. Clary pursed her lips together and her eyes shifted back to Jace, in a question, but he just shook his head imperceptibly. She trusted Jace's judgement, although both Jace and Sebastian knew that she would only give them a reprieve for a few days before she actually got serious about knowing what was wrong, which was fair of her.

"Hey," Clary said softly, to both of them, although her eyes were back on Sebastian.

"Hey," he replied, and his voice had that gentle undertone to it, that Clary always brought out in him. It was the same with Jace, she was the one that made them softer, even with each other, she had brought out something in both of them that had strengthened the relationship between the two men as well. Sebastian stepped out from behind Jace, so that they were side by side, and he took in a deep breath.

It felt like the first proper breath that he had taken in weeks, since the shooting incident.

Jace was the one who moved first, reaching out to squeeze Sebastian's hand before walking over to Clary, his hands cupping her face and bringing his lips down on hers. Clary smiled into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Jace's shoulders and bringing him in closer and then twining a leg around his calf, easily able to rest her weight on the edge of the drawers where her ass was resting. Sebastian couldn't really see what they were doing, giving Jace's body was in the way, but he could hear the sounds of them kissing, and he could see Clary's fingers curving inwards to dig into the leather of Jace's  _Devils Wraiths_  cut. Sebastian took in a deep breath through his nose as he felt the familiar signs of arousal begin to twist in his stomach, building on what he had already felt when Jace had spoken to him earlier.

"You going to help me look after our boy?" Jace whispered softly to Clary, only pulling back so that he could breathe the words into her mouth, their lips still pressed together, speaking so quietly that even Sebastian couldn't hear from his spot a few steps behind them.

"Always," Clary whispered back, following his lead. Jace scooped her up, hands moving from her face to his ass and easily picking her up, and he carried her over to the double bed in the room. It was nowhere near as big as the one that they had at home, but their room here was small, and it took up nearly the whole thing, only leaving room for a chair in the corner and their set of drawers. Jace put her down near the middle of the bed and stroked his fingers through her hair as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek before looking over his shoulder toward Sebastian.

"Undress," Jace said quietly before turning his attention back to Clary. He ran his fingers up her side, feathering over the front of her bra purposefully where her nipple was hard, before curving his hand around the side of her neck, his fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of her neck and giving it a tug, her head tipping to the side. Clary let out a slow breath through her nose as Jace leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. After pressing a few open mouthed kisses there, he let his tongue flick out and a shiver ran through her. Jace felt movement behind him and he knew that it was Sebastian getting closer behind him. Clary's eyes opened for a moment before Jace's teeth pressed against her neck and bit gently at the spot underneath her ear.

" _Shit_ ," Clary's hips moved forward, even though Jace was still standing on the side of the bed, only leaning over the bed toward her, so there was no pressure between her legs.

It had been nearly two weeks that they had been apart, and they had only all been reunited a few hours ago, and that was when the club was full and they were all expected to stay with their biker family for some time to celebrate their return. And now that they were all finally alone, Jace just wanted to _eat Clary up_ , but he forced himself to go slow. Jace ran his fingers through her hair again before he pulled back and looked over at Sebastian, who was now down to just his jeans, although they were unbuttoned and unzipped, showing off the grey briefs he was wearing underneath.

Clary's mouth watered, looking over his bare torso and at the v-cut that disappeared into the waistband of his briefs, and her eyes worked their way over his skin, noting the healing bruise on his side and another on his ribs. She didn't comment on them, because they were nothing unusual, and when her eyes rested on his and her lips curved upwards in a smooth smile that made Sebastian's eyes turn to liquid.

"Fuck, we missed you," Sebastian murmured as he stepped forward to stand beside Jace, who was still fully dressed. Jace pulled back to stand up and his hand trailed up the back of Sebastian's arm before slipping to rest on his lower back. Sebastian glanced up at Jace and then he was leaning forward. Jace turned so that his body was properly facing Sebastian's as their mouths came together. Clary watched the pair of them together, curling her toes before flexing them outward, dragging her fingernails up her thighs and then across the material that was stretched over her hip. She watched as they kissed and pressed themselves together, Jace's fingers scratching lightly at Sebastian's back, playing with the waistband of his jeans, teasing him with gentle tugs to his belt loop. Clary's fingers dipped into her underwear, stroking lightly at the trimmed hair between her legs.

The kisses between Jace and Sebastian deepened, and Jace gripped one of his shoulders while tugging at his jeans. Clary's eyes kept on moving, watching the way Sebastian was trying to push up Jace's shirt while Jace was holding onto Sebastian with one hand and trying to shove down his jeans and briefs with his other hand, all while kissing. It was messy, but that was okay, and Clary's tongue licked along her lower lip as they pulled apart and Jace's leather cut was pushed off along with his shirt being tugged over his head, and then his tattooed back was flexing and she felt her eyelids droop, the way they always did.

Both of them were tattooed, both of them were a little scarred from the life they lead, and she adored them both for it, for the way their life was so proudly displayed on their skin.

A bolt of electricity shot through Clary as she touched her clit with the tip of her finger, and her toes curled again. She drew a sharp breath, letting her eyes close for a moment before reopening them and Sebastian and Jace were both looking at her. Sebastian's eyes were glazed and his lips were swollen, and although Jace had a similar lustful expression on his face, it was clear that his was more controlled. Jace set about properly getting off Sebastian's jeans and briefs, and then he was naked, and Sebastian moved toward the bed, getting on his knees and reaching out for Clary, who was more than happy to spread her thighs wider and make room for him.

" _Fu-uck_ ," Clary sighed out as one of Sebastian's hands slid up her legs, moving up her thigh to reach around and grip what he could of her ass in her seated position. Clary threw her arms around his neck and then got to kiss him properly for the first time since he had gotten back. Sebastian's kisses were different from Jace's, a little sloppier from his eagerness and Clary loved it as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her tighten her arms around him. She could hear Jace moving around from where he was still standing, but her focus was on Sebastian, and she tried to let him take whatever he needed. He had a way of kissing with everything he was feeling, and so that sadness and guilt that was welling up inside of him that Clary didn't understand yet, she could feel it in the way he was holding her and kissing her.

Clary pulled on Sebastian until she was laying on her back, legs bent awkwardly since they were sideways on the double bed rather than length wise, so they sort of half twisted around Sebastian rather than falling off the side of the bed, Sebastian still kneeling between her thighs. His finger brushed over the middle of her legs, over the damp spot in her underwear and he pressed down where he knew his clit was.

"We missed you while we were away," Jace repeated Sebastian's earlier sentiment, and Clary and Sebastian slowly stopped kissing, Clary licking at Sebastian's lower lip and then playfully nudging his nose before looking over his shoulder to where Jace was moving to the edge of the bed. He was completely naked as well, the same as Sebastian, and he smoothed his hand over Sebastian's hip. "Whenever we got time alone together, we were thinking of you." Clary's smile turned devilish as she glanced between them.

"You better have," she replied. "Although...You know I have absolutely no issues with you two having fun on your own." She giggled and Sebastian couldn't help his small smile at the happiness on her face and glittering in her eyes. She was definitely the spark that kept them seeing the silver lining, and he was so grateful for her. Even once she found out everything that had happened—what he had done—she would still give him soft looks and curl her body into his and act as though he was one of the greatest people on the planet.

The other one being Jace, of course.

Sebastian didn't understand how they had gotten so lucky, but sometimes he looked at Jace and Sebastian just wondered how  _he_  had gotten so lucky, with both Jace and Clary.

"Stop thinking so hard," Clary whispered, trailing her thumb down the side of his face before tapping his nose gently to bring him back to the present. Sebastian couldn't stop himself from smiling again at her, and then his eyes squeezed shut as he felt Jace's hand stroke down his back before his fingers began trailing down the crease of his ass. Clary saw the change in his expression and she smiled, knowing that Jace was touching him. Part of her wanted to see what was happening, but the other part of her was satisfied with focusing on his face and more specifically, his mouth. She kissed his lips, making up for his distracted movements with her own enthusiasm.

Two of Jace's fingers slowly skimmed down the crease, not pressing too hard, just gently sliding down, and then back up again. Sebastian made a noise in the back of his throat that was muffled by Clary's mouth, and Jace turned his hand outward to press against the inside of Sebastian's thigh, pushing slightly, and Sebastian knew what he meant. He shuffled around on the bed so that his thighs were further apart, giving Jace more room to get comfortable between them. He started at the top again, sliding his fingers down Sebastian's ass, this time able to get down further, so that the tips of his fingers were massaging Sebastian's perineum, making him twitch and moan a lot more loudly. Jace let his fingers travel further down, so that they stroked the soft skin behind Sebastian's sac.

"Shit, shit,  _shit_ ," Sebastian hissed, pulling away from Clary's mouth and she smiled. She rubbed the tip of her nose up the side of his before she moved one of her hands, resting two fingers on his lower lip. Sebastian's eyes darkened, his eyelids fluttering before she pushed her two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, rolling his tongue over them, dampening them with his saliva. The smile on Clary's face changed, her red lips shaping an 'O' shape, swallowing hard as he sucked her fingers deeper into her mouth. Sebastian felt the pads of her fingers getting further back, and he wanted to take them deeper still, but then he felt Jace's fingers press against his hole. He gasped as he felt the cool touch of lube against him, but Clary kept her fingers in his mouth, moving them to try and bring his attention back.

The breach of Jace's first finger made Sebastian's cock bounce, and he felt it hit against his lower stomach, his shoulders shaking a little at the sensation of Jace's finger pressing into him. They'd had sex last night, rough and fast and quiet in the tiny room of the motel that they were staying in, and he was still a bit loose from that, which is why Jace's finger slid in so easily. Jace pumped it in and out a couple of times, going in deeper each time, and even though Clary couldn't see what Jace was doing—or  _feel_  it, like Sebastian could—it was as though she knew him so well that she knew what he was doing, and she was moving her fingers in his mouth at the same pace that Jace was.

It felt incredible.

Jace's finger in his ass and two of Clary's fingers in his mouth.

Sebastian couldn't think about anything else other than the sensations filling him and running through his body, and that was exactly what he needed.

"Come on, sweetie," Clary's voice was soft as she leaned forward, nudging at his cheek with the tip of her nose, her fingers still in his mouth. Her green eyes found Jace's over Sebastian's shoulder, and he gave her a small smile and a nod before she pulled her fingers slowly out of Sebastian's mouth, a string of spit connecting them to Sebastian's lower lip. "You wanna help me?" Clary continued, pulling back and shuffling back a little so that she was able to reach down and push the two, spit-slick fingers underneath the band of her panties and touch her clit.

"Fuck," Sebastian tried to arch his neck down to see what she was doing, but Jace's finger was still working in and out of him and he didn't want that to stop, so he had try and see as best he could from where he was on his hands and knees. There was the  _snick_  of the lid of lube being clicked off and then Jace's finger was pulling out of Sebastian and his attention was divided between wanting Jace to push back into him and wanting to rest back on his haunches so he could look properly at what Clary was doing.

He ended up doing something in the middle.

He shuffled backwards on the mattress—still with his thighs spread and digging his knees into the blankets underneath him—and he could better see what Clary was doing.

Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed and she was biting down on her lower lip, and she was the picture of sensuality, and Sebastian let out a shaky breath. He knew what she was doing, but he couldn't see properly, just her knuckles pressing up against the material of her underwear. He wanted to  _see_  what she was doing, even though he knew, and so he lifted one hand that was helping to balance his body and tugged at the material of her underwear at her right hip.

Clary managed a small smile before letting out another gasp as she lifted her ass and twisted her fingers again against her clit and thrust against them. Sebastian pulled down her underwear a little awkwardly, given he was doing it with one hand, and she wiggled around to help him until she was naked underneath him, her pussy just down from his face, moving her fingers around, using his spit as lube.

"You gonna help her out, Seb?" Jace asked before he was sliding his finger back inside Sebastian, this time without going slow or taking his time, just going right in, up to the last knuckle, and twisting it around and crooking his finger in just the right spot to make Sebastian's whole body jerk forward and his vision went blurry around the edges. Jace didn't relent, turning his finger around slowly before pressing against his prostate again. Sebastian felt his shoulders shaking, and that was just one finger, when Jace started with another finger and then when he finally got to his  _cock_ , Sebastian was going to be a mess. "Seb..." Jace's voice was low. "Are you gonna help her out?"

Clary had shuffled again while Sebastian had been adjusting to Jace's pressure on that spot deep inside him, and she was now half sitting, half slumping, back against the wall and her ass shoved back a bit so that she was right underneath Sebastian now, her pussy right there in front of him. Her pubic hair was trimmed short and it was darker over her swollen lips, glistening with arousal. Sebastian took in a hitching breath again as Jace turned his finger around before slowly pulling it out, tugging at the rim as he went, and then he leaned down to press a kiss against Clary's clit. Just the slight pressure made her pant and she roll her hips upward toward him.

Sebastian had just begun to lick his tongue up and down Clary's slit when Jace's second finger began pressing against his hole. Sebastian moaned and began to pull away from Clary, but then her hand was on he back of his head, gently but firmly holding him where he was and he let out another moan, his mouth opening against her. Jace's fingers both began pressing into Sebastian, he groaned, but it was muffled, Clary holding his against her pussy, and she pointedly lifted her hips to press them against his mouth and he groaned again. Clary's eyes rolled back into her head as Sebastian finally started licking at her again, his tongue in a point as it lapped at her clit and then slid lower.

Jace watched Clary's expression down the slope of Sebastian's back, and he saw the moment that Sebastian started paying proper attention to her, because her shoulders slumped down and her eyes rolled back and her mouth went slack. He could hear Sebastian's tongue licking at her arousal, at the slick sounds he made, and stopped putting pressure on his lovers prostate, giving him a little relief while still pumping the two fingers in and out. Sebastian was rocking his body backwards and forwards, back onto Jace's fingers, and every time he moved forward, his nose must have been bumping against Clary in a way she liked because her eyelashes were fluttering each time he did it.

"So good, sweetie," Clary cooed out, and Jace saw her thighs tremble from where they were spread wide, and when she started making little whimpering noises, he knew that she was close. Her fingers flexed in Sebastian's hair, her nails glinting as she gripped at his hair and then let out a long moan, her body jerking.

Jace pressed his fingers as deep as they could go and he felt Sebastian's whole body tighten as Clary came, spilling down Sebastian's chin and soaking into the covers underneath her. Sebastian moaned against Clary, in response to the feeling of being filled up and to the feeling of her pussy pulsing against his face. He could barely coordinate his movements, his movements with his tongue were jerky around her clit and then as he slid inside of her, and Clary's hands were tight, not letting him move even though she knew his body was being wracked with pleasure from Jace's fingers, pushing in and pulling out, stretching his rim and rubbing at the soft skin inside of him.

"Make her come again, Seb," Jace leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lower back. "Come on, make her come again." He twisted his fingers upward again, pressing against his prostate and it made Sebastian's whole body jerk. His head would have snapped backwards if Clary hadn't been holding his face so tightly, and he groaned and his spine curved as his body tensed as Jace continued to apply pressure to that place inside him. He went back to licking at Clary, trying to focus, trying to keep a rhythm even though it was difficult.

But he loved it.

His head was buzzing and his skin felt as though it was close to catching fire and his mind was only filled with Jace and Clary, none of his worries from before even close to the forefront of his thoughts.

It was exactly what he needed.

And they always knew what he needed.

Clary didn't take long to come again, and her fingers loosened in his hair. Jace pulled his fingers out of Sebastian and reached for the lube again, and Sebastian lifted his head just a little bit, just enough to look up at Clary, who was gazing down at him with heavy eyes, filled with love and lust, and Sebastian felt his heart thud in his chest, getting louder and faster every minute that was passing by. Jace leaned forward, dropping kisses across Sebastian's back, licking at his spine, running his hands lovingly down his sides before moving down his thighs and cupping his knees.

"Spread them more, Seb," Jace whispered. "Spread them out, and then I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to fuck Clary." Sebastian groaned at the idea of being buried in Clary after this time away, and the thought of Jace inside of him always made him harder.

"Go on, sweetie," Clary's voice was husky, and there were still tremors running through her from her orgasms, Sebastian could see the way her body was jerking and her nipples were pointing upwards. "Spread yourself for Jace, and bring your cock down for me." Sebastian loved hearing them both talk to him.

Usually he was completely in control, he had to lead the way, he had to take charge when it came to his family and his life and his brotherhood. But with Clary and Jace, he could just let go and lead them guide him and it made his head cloudy and his body heavy and everything feel right in the world. He was just so glad that he had both of them, that he trusted them and they loved him.

Clary wiggled herself around, taking her panties off properly, and then she moved down further down on the mattress, her hips almost directly underneath Sebastian's, her legs parted and bent at the knees to accommodate for the fact that Jace was pushing Sebastian's hips down further, getting ready to push into him and making it easier for him to control his movements. It would be harder for Sebastian to fuck Clary, or at least, it would be harder for him to  _move_ , but that was the way Jace wanted it, so that he controlled the pace.

And Clary liked the fact that the further down Sebastian's body was, the closer to the mattress he was, the better she could see Jace and what was happening behind Sebastian, the better view she had of  _both_  her men.

Jace smoothed his hands down over Sebastian's back and ass a few more times, and Sebastian's body shook in anticipation. Clary felt Sebastian's cock bounce against her clit as he let Jace push his hips down, and she took in a sharp breath as it slid between her lower lips, the slide easy from how wet she was. Even though she desperately wanted Sebastian inside her, since it had been nearly two weeks since she had had either him or Jace, but she didn't move, just waited for Jace to guide Sebastian.

"Fuck into her, Seb," Jace whispered, and Clary felt Sebastian's whole body tighten over her, his fingers curling into the top blanket, underneath Clary, and she lifted her head to see Jace pushing into Sebastian. Part of her wished that she was kneeling next to Jace, so that she could watch his cock disappear into Sebastian's ass, but she was still glad to be underneath Sebastian. "Come on, Seb," Jace's words were quiet and encouraging, even though he knew full well that Sebastian's brain cells were probably short circuiting from the fact that he was being filled. "Fuck her."

Clary reached around, her fingernails pressing inside to Sebastian's back, applying a little pressure. Sebastian let out a shuddering groan as he moved forward shakily, and the head of his cock pushed into Clary, breaching her hole. Clary breathed out heavily, her eyes closing as she dug her fingers further into his back, the muscles tensing and tightening as Jace pushed all the way inside, and then Jace let out a long groan that Clary forced her eyes open again to look down at Jace. His eyes were rolled back and his hands were tight on Sebastian's hips and then she lowered her eyes to Sebastian, whose eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth biting down into her lower lip.

Clary reached up and kissed the tip of his nose before thrusting her hips upward firmly.

There were groans from all three of them.

" _Fuck_ ," Sebastian growled out, eyes opening wide to look down at Clary, and she gave him a smirk as she felt movement. Jace pulled out of Sebastian and then pushed inside him, beginning to move at a steady pace. Sebastian's shoulders were shaking and Clary knew that pleasure must be rushing through him, sparking every nerve, with Jace buried in his ass and his own cock buried inside Clary, but she thrust her hips up again, punching another groan out of Sebastian.

"Come on, sweetie," Clary's smirk was bordering on wicked. "I want you to fuck me." She did it again, and Jace's eyes were glinting over Sebastian's shoulder as he fucked steadily into Sebastian's ass. From the way that Sebastian's thighs were spread, he was hardly able to move, so Clary and Jace did it for him, in and out, Clary's heat surrounding and squeezing him, Jace filling him and touching all of those spots inside of him. Sebastian's moans were getting louder, and Clary could feel her third orgasm coming on quickly from the way she was rolling her hips up toward him. "You going to come in me, Seb?" She asked him, leaning up to nip at his bottom lip with her own. She tightened her vaginal muscles, clenching down on him and Sebastian let out a guttural groan before he was spilling inside her.

Sebastian's ass tightened as he spilled inside Clary, and Jace let out a loud moan as his orgasm was pulled from him. His cock pulsed inside Sebastian and Sebastian groaned as he thrust once more into Clary. She reached her hand down between them, rubbing her clit a couple of times until she came, the tension leaving her body as she closed her eyes and sunk back into the mattress underneath her.

They were going to have to clean up, or else they were going to be a total mess, something that they had long accepted after stopping using condoms, but for now, they were quiet.

Jace was the first one to move, grabbing some tissues from the ground and wiping himself down before reaching out to help his two lovers on the bed. He was gentle as he wiped Sebastian down, and then helped him roll over before handing tissues to Clary. She smiled sleepily at him, not cleaning herself properly but enough for now, before looking over at Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly. Sebastian didn't smile at her, but his expression was soft as he reached out to tangle his fingers together with hers.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"We're still gonna have to talk about this," Jace said quietly and Sebastian nodded. "But not now." Sebastian nodded again and then reached out for Jace with the hand that wasn't holding Clary's.

"Tomorrow," he murmured, and Clary kissed his shoulder in support.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
